Tyrannosaur Rex (Nublar Rex)
Rexy is a female Tyrannosaurus rex that appears in Jurassic World and is also one of the oldest dinosaurs to live in Jurassic Park. Though unknown, her real name has never been stated though Jurassic Park fans have given her the name C.Rex. She's the largest Tyrannosaurus rex in the entire series.She is Sexy. Creation and Size Rexy was born in around 1988, inside the InGen Compound of Isla Sorna (Site B), along with other Tyrannosaurus rex, like her genetic twin, Doe. Where she spent the first few months of her life inside the lab being taken care of by her handlers. Before she was transported to Isla Nublar to live in the Tyrannosaur Paddock as an attraction for Jurassic Park. Rexy is the largest Tyrannosaurus rex seen in the series, only rivaled by the Buck and Doe from the second film, at 45-47 feet long and 23-25 feet tall. She is also the oldest of the species still confirmed to be alive. It is a long standing fan rumor that Rexy is the largest predatory dinosaur in the franchise, due to some tie-in material with the first movie listing her as around 50 feet long. However much of this material disagrees with itself, with some referencing her as under 45 feet in length. The Jurassic World material has been much more consistent, with a given size of 14 meters or roughly 42 feet in length. This places her at roughly equal size to the other Tyrannosaurus ''seen in the second and third film, and slightly larger than the Indominus Rex andIndominus RexSpinosaurus, which she is slightly shorter and hevier than respectively. All canonical sources by both the films and filmmakers list Rexy at 14 meters long. History of Rexy's life Jurassic Park When the inspection team constituting of vertebrate paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, chaotician Dr. Ian Malcolm, lawyer Donald Gennaro, and John Hammond’s grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy took a tour of the Park, the ''Tyrannosaurus was initially a no-show. Although computer technician Ray Arnold attempted to lure her to her paddock fence by tantalizing her with a goat, however, Rexy still refused to answer the call. Jurassic Park Incident Later that night, a tropical storm forced the tour to be turned around sometime after the group visited the Triceratops Paddock. Unfortunately, due to Dennis Nedry’s tampering with the programming, the tour vehicles that the tour group were in, shut down in front of the paddock with its electrified fencing also shut down. Tim then observed water in a cup having rhythmic ripples caused by Rexy walking close by, Tim then noticed the goat was gone, at which point Lex asked: “Were’s the goat?” Rexy then revealed herself to the visitors by ripping apart the goat left by the fence as bait. Gennaro, in a fit of panic, left his tour car and ran to the nearby restroom hut for refuge. By that point, the Tyrannosaurus rex moved to the disabled fencing and ripped the fencing apart with her teeth, she proceeded to step through her mangled handy work and stop to let out a roar. After a minute or two of exploring and investigating the Explorers, her attention was aroused by the light that was emitted from a flashlight Lex had activated on accident in the front Explorer. Unaware that the source of the light was inside the car, she walked to the front door Gennaro left open, and peered into the front doors of the SUV. It was not until Tim slammed the open door shut next to the T. rex that she had discovered the source of the light. Now confident that the light was coming from inside the Explorer and that there were interesting objects inside, she set to attacking the mysterious vehicle in front of her, searching for a way to get at Lex and Tim. Thanks to the efforts of Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm, the T. rex was briefly distracted. Rexy followed fleeing Dr. Malcolm toward the Tyrannosaur Paddock Bathroom, injured him as he was flung into the building, she then found and ripped apart the cowering Gennaro while Dr. Grant rescued Lex from inside the car, not long after freeing Lex, Rexy returned and pushed the vehicle over the cliff while Tim was still inside. After Dr. Grant rescued Tim from the tree, the two with Lex, began their trek back to the Visitors Center, Park game warden Robert Muldoon and Dr. Sattler arrived at the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to retrieve those who had been stranded there only to find Rexy's mess. Acting quickly, the two began searching for the group and calling out their names. At the site of the collapsed restroom hut, Muldoon and Dr. Sattler found the remains of Donald Genarro, and recovered Dr. Malcolm who was quite injured, but alive due to his quick thinking to reduce blood loss by using his belt as a tourniquet. After loading Dr. Malcolm into their Jeep, the two took one last sweep of the area, Dr. Sattler spotted the ruined hulk of the second tour car that Rexy had pushed over the cliff adjacent to her Paddock. Although Muldoon and Dr. Sattler did not find Tim, Lex, or Dr. Grant, they did find their shoe prints in the mud, which told them that they were indeed alive. While the two were gone, Dr. Malcolm observed the water in Rexy’s footprints having rhythmic ripples, announcing her close presence. When the two returned to the Jeep, Rexy crashed through a line of trees and began chasing the three along a service road. After a very close chase, the Tyrannosaurus was unable to chase down her prey and gave up her pursuit. The next day, as Grant’s, Tim’s, and Lex’s trek continued, they found themselves in the Gallimimus Enclosure and witnessed Rexy hunting the herd of Gallimimus. After watching in amazement for a while from behind a fallen log, Lex begged Dr. Grant for them to go, to which Grant obliged. However, Tim continued to stare in fascination and so had to be forcibly taken away by Dr. Grant. Rexy was seen later that day when she actually followed the Raptor the ''had come through the plaster cover in the wall, and grabbed the same Raptor from mid-air just as it was to pounce on the humans and crushed it in her jaws, killing it. Using the distraction, Rexy provided, the humans fled. Meanwhile, the Raptor, who was The Big One that pursued the group through the Visitors Center, foolishly attacked the larger theropod possible trying avenge the death of her partner. Rexy snapped at her but could not reach her. she rolled her head, and the Raptor fell into the ''T. rex's mouth where she was killed and then thrown against the Tyrannosaurus skeleton and then Rexy let out a mighty bellow in triumph. After this battle, she roamed around Isla Nublar as top predator of the island, until being captured in JW. Jurassic World 2015 After 22 years later during her time of freedom she was able to survive from the other herbivores that were around, during the construction of Jurassic World, Rexy was put back into captivity through unknown methods. She now lives in the T. rex Kingdom attraction of the dinosaur park. She is still fed goats like before, but they have learned the way to bring her out, is by dispensing a flare to get her attention. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) "We need more teeth!"—Gray Mitchell to Claire Dearing as the Indominus rex overpowers the Velociraptor pack, prompting her to release Rexy, after having a quarel with Lowrey Cruthers. Rexy mainly stayed in her paddock for most of the incident. Using flares, Claire guided Rexy to the I-rex, where she threw the flare at the carnivore. When the flare hit the I''-''rex, Rexy attacked her viciously. Rexy Initially had the advantage, landing several blows and drawing first blood on the I-'' rex'', but the terror soon became the dominant opponent in the conflict, putting the tyranosaurs to the ground. However, before the I-rex could kill her, Blue, the leader Velociraptor of the battle, intervened by lunging onto the I-'' rex'', giving Rexy time to get up off the ground. With Blue latched onto the I-rex, Rexy grabbed the I-rex dragging her into the nearby buildings of Main Street. She finally flung the carnivore near the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon where the Mosasaurus that resided there leaped out of the water to snatch the i-'' rex'', killing the hybrid. After the fight, Rexy and Blue looked at each other, but Rexy decided to spare Blue, thanking the raptor for her help before walking away, wild once more. Rexy later let out a triumphant roar from the Control Center helipad while surveying the ruined park. She had remain to be proven to be Queen of Isla Nublar. Jurassic World : Fallen Kingdom Several months after the destruction of Jurassic World, Rexy appears at the former theme park after having sensed a disturbance in her territory. A group of men have entered the lagoon in an attempt to retrieve a DNA sample from the Indominous Rex skeleton lying at the bottom. She ambushes a worker in a yellow raincoat who is controlling the gate to the exhibit with a remote. As she is chasing him towards a helicopter, she steps on the remote which stops the gate from closing all the way, allowing the Mosasaurus to escape into the ocean. She then tries to pull the helicopter down by the ladder, but the ladder breaks and she is left holding a piece of it as the chopper flies away. She roars in anger just as the Mosasaurus leaps from the ocean, grabbing the man in the yellow rain coat who is still clinging to what was left of the ladder. The rest of the men get away with the I-Rex sample. The next time Rexy appears is when Owen, Claire and Franklin are fleeing from the erupting volcano after being left to die by the mercenaries. The group finds a Gyrosphere but before Owen gets in, a Carnotaurus appears. Just as it is about to lunge at Owen, Rexy lunges and throws the Carnotaurus down, roaring triumphantly as the volcano erupts behind her. She then runs off, fleeing with the rest of the dinosaurs. After escaping the gyrosphere underwater, Owen, Claire and Franklin briefly see Rexy being carried onto the ship along with several other dinosaurs, including Blue. The trio sneak on board as the ship is leaving and locate Blue, who will need a blood transfusion to survive after being shot in a recent confrontation. Claire and Owen sneak into the cage holding the sedated Rexy to take her blood, as she is the most similar animal on board to Blue and therefore the safest bet to donate blood. Rexy is asleep, however she moves her head making retrieving her blood difficult. Claire has to climb on her back to reach the vein. During the process, some workers notice the door to Rexy’s cage is open, and shuts it, trapping Owen and Claire inside with her. Moments later Rexy wakes up and begins thrashing around. Claire manages to slip through the bars on the top of the cage and opens the door to free Owen. Rexy is still thrashing about however, and Owen is trapped. He leaps through Rexy’s mouth seconds before her jaws snap shut, and they lock her in, leaving her roaring angrily and trying to escape. Luckily Claire managed to get the blood out and they are able to save Blue. Later, Owen and Claire are captured, and Rexy is seen being ushered into a holding pen barely big enough for her to stand. She is fed a goat on the way to the basement of the Lockwood mansion where all the dinosaurs are being held in preparation for auction. Owen unleashes a Stygimoloch to the Auction room during the showing of the Indoraptor and Rexy never makes it to auction. She is presumably still in her cage during the fight with the Indoraptor in the mansion. Later Claire lets all the dinosaurs out of their cages to free them from the poisonous gas. She later refuses to open the doors leading outside, however, dooming the animals to die. However, just as it seems that all the dinosaurs will be killed, the doors begin to open. Maisie explains that she had to free them because she feels a kinship to them as they are also clones. The dinosaurs rush to freedom, escaping into the wild. Mills is seen barely dodging the stampede with the indominous sample. Just as he thinks he is safe, a Carnotaurus appears, however Rexy, the last to emerge knocks it out of the way and eats Mills before running off into the forest. As she goes she crushes the Indominous sample. Rexy is then seen breaking into a zoo exhibit and roaring at a male lion as Ian Malcolm is heard in voice over condoning the serious of events that have lead to dinosaurs being set loose on the mainland. The Pteranodons, Mosasaurus and Blue are also seen in various locations along with a list of what appear to be more dinosaur named and vials of genetic material will clone new dinosaurs, and four dinosaurs that are in the trucks being sold by their buyers and will be rescued and indicating the dinosaurs will now roam free and someone will likely try to make more hybrids (But this is unlikely for any hybrids to appear since Colin Trevorrow confirmed, they won't be any hybrids in Jurassic World 3). For the time being however, Rexy remains the unequivocal Queen. Personality Like any of her kind and her ancestors, Rexy is an animal who relies solely on her predatory instincts to survive. She is shown to be curious particularly towards bright flashing lights (flares, flashlights, etc.). Although being already a carnivore, Rexy has shown to be particularly angry. At one point, she crushes a car believing it to be enemy and later pushes it to the ledge to eliminate those that trespass on her territory. Even though she was born with a genetic defect where her vision is based on movement, Rexy is able to sense potential prey or enemies despite their best efforts to hide and she has shown to be creative in flushing them out. After the fall of the original Jurassic Park, Rexy has been the queen of the island for many years before she was finally captured and placed into a paddock for Jurassic World. Her time in captivity and her advancing age has tempered much of her old behavior, seemingly content feeding on the goats she was provided. When the Indominus Rex was unleashed upon Jurassic World, Claire Dearing released Rexy to combat the would be usurper showing to those present including the Indominus Rex that she is a force that should not be messed with. Its heavily implied that Rexy has a degree of intelligence, enough to allow her to be able to be creative as mentioned earlier. Other evidence in the later films shows she is able to cooperate when certain situations arises, such as working together with Blue as a perfect team to end the threat of the Indominus Rex. Rexy might have even formed fondness to those that help her. Though harmed by Velociraptors long ago, Rexy sees Blue is different from her kind and went away, thus sparing her. And since Owen and Claire were among those that help her, Rexy rescues them by killing the Carnotaurus that attack them before fleeing from the erupting Mt. Sibo. Abilites Rexy is the most powerful dinosaurs in the entire franchise, rivaling the Indominus rex in strength. Like the other adult Tyrannosaurus, Rexy is the strongest predator in the franchise. Strength Rexy is known to have giant strength and is very experienced. She was able to take out two raptors and was able to survive on Isla Nublar for 9 years. In Jurassic World, she had several good bites on the indominus rex. Rexy was also able to ram the indominus rex into several objects. In JWFK, she was seen easy taking down a Carnotaurus. Durability She is known to survive on Isla Nublar and fought dinosaurs like Triceratops. In Jurassic Park, Rexy was able to survive the raptor slash marks. In Jurassic World, she survived the fight with little help of Blue. Rexy was seen with the new scars of the Indominus rex. Intelligence For a dinosaur, she's very intelligent. She was able to sneak in on the raptors without being noticed. Rexy was also able to test if the fences were shut down. After the events of both Jurassic Park and Jurassic World, she was smart enough to know how to survive in the wild. Relationships Blue Tumblr nrjyl2jAbG1trsn9io1 500.gif She is not a big fan of Raptors since it was a common enemy. Since she first encountered two 22 years ago, one named “The Big One” that gave the scars on her neck, though she has learned Blue is a bit different from her old enemy as Blue saved Rexy and fought along side her as a team. Kim Raptor - Attack Rex.gif They never met each other before, but Rexy considered her as a natural enemy. Rexy was given scars from by Kim around her body as a sign for Rexy that for herself, raptors are one of her enemies. Though after the grand battle between the I.rex, she spared Blue seeing that she save her life, they then parted ways after a mutual appreciation of each other’s help. Indominus Rex Rexy meets the I.Rex for the first time for a dominance fight for queen of the island. As Rexy had ruled over Isla Nublar for a long time being the biggest predator until I.rex came to life. She was able to fight well against her but almost got killed from the I.rex, but she was very luck to be saved by Blue, who went on to help kill the I.rex once and for all, ending it’s rampage. Trivia * Rexy is the last of her kind along with Blue and the Mosasaurus. Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Category:Named Animals Category:Antiheroines Category:Reformed Category:Dinosaurs that caused deaths Category:Dinosaurs Category:Alive